pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
A Saucerful of Secrets (album)
A Saucerful of Secrets is the second studio album by Pink Floyd . The recordings were not without a struggle. Content verbergen * 1 History * 2 Musicians * 3 Music * 4 Cover Plates * 5 Hitnotering ** 5.1 UK album top 50 History [ edit ] During the tour following The Piper at the Gates of Dawn entered the mental health of Syd Barrett partly because of his drug use so backward that threatened the survival of the band. Barrett was (then), however, the creative force behind the band. In August 1967 began the recordings for this album in the De Lane Lea Studios in Londonand were recorded at least two songs: Remember a Day, a first serious attempt by Richard Wright to compose and Vegetable Man. It was not a happy start. Wright would track Remember a Day never appreciate and Vegetable Man was disqualified because of the autobiographical texts Barrett for publication, as well as single and on the LP. Another song from that era Jugband Blues have ended up on the album, but there was disagreement between Barrett and Norman Smith ( music producer ) on the way. Barrett and Smith both wanted a brass band use, but Barrett was chaos the best, Smith structure. This number would appear with a combination of the two on the album. The outro begins structured to eventually degenerate into chaos. From that time are still unreleased songs on the shelf Scream Thy Last Scream, In the Beech Woods and what would later be known as Sunshine. Even John Latham was recorded but not issued. At the restart of the recording sessions, when the Abbey Road Studios now David Gilmour was recruited as a replacement for Barrett, who increasingly (physical or mental) was absent. In that short period, among others started shooting Set the Controls for the Heart of the Sun. That was finally the only song on which all five former Pink Floyd members have played a role. Moments later, Barrett was put out of the band. The management chose seen his creativity for him, so Pink Floyd had seen anything to save himself. A new management team presented itself and the band went further as a quartet. The departure of Barrett does put pressure on the other members because Barrett delivered until then most of the material. Also was not clear who was doing the vocals, Richard Wright sang (in comparison to the following albums) much. The album appeared in both a mono and a stereo version on the market, the latter was still spending on compact disc. As far as known the mono version never appeared. In respect of the selected set of instruments, there is a particularity. On the title track and See-Saw is to hear the Mellotron, a keyboard instrument that Wright rarely used (only on Ummagumma and Atom Heart Mother ). Musicians [ edit ] * Roger Waters - bass guitar , percussion , vocals * Richard Wright - piano , organ , mellotron , vibraphone , vocals * David Gilmour - guitar , vocals, kazoo * Nick Mason - drums , percussion, vocals * Syd Barrett - guitar, acoustic guitar , slide guitar , vocals With: * Norman Smith - drums and backing vocals on Remember a Day * The Salvation Army ( The International Staff Band ) on Jugband Blues edit plates edit Pink Floyd was second EMI band ( The Beatles was the first) a record sleeve to design an external agency. Pink Floyd chose Hipgnosis . This was inspired by Marvel Comics ' Strange Tales # 158 1967. edit Netherlands had at the time of the release of that album no album chart. British top 50 album [ edit ] Category:1968 albums